A sample and hold (S/H) circuit can receive an input voltage, sample and hold that voltage for a specified amount of time, and output the sampled and held voltage. S/H circuits can be incorporated into a variety of devices and circuits, such as devices that require a signal be held at a constant voltage for any period of time.